powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Flight Squad (Toonwriter's Version)
Power Rangers Flight Squad is based on and an adaption of Choujin Sentai Jetman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Peace, throughout the skies and at home. From the beginning of time, this one dream has persisted. To achieve such a goal, the Power Rangers Flight Squad was formed; to protect world peace from those who would destroy it. The Power Rangers were established: five courageous young people whose cellular structure allows them to transform into powerful superheroes. Capable of extraordinary abilities on their own, as a team they are unstoppable. Ever since the Powerpuff Girls moved away to Megaville, the Power Rangers Flight Squad became the new heroes of Townsville. My name is Commander Amanda Oratio. I looked at the history of those teenagers, where they were corrupted by Lord Zedd, until they were freed by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I found potential in those five, and ever since then, I brought the Power Rangers together. And together they will remain; as long as they are needed to defend the City of Townsville and the global good. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander Amanda Oratio: Based on Commander Aya Odagiri. Portrayed by Lori Loughlin. *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield: Based on Supreme Commander Akira Ichijou. *Teddior *Dryzor *Damion Frink *Jenny Holland *Carlton *Neo Flight Squad Rangers Villains: The Vorak *Damion Frink/Lord Radigon: Based on Radiguet. He is a ruthless emperor from planet Chronos. *Carlton/Carlon/Carloid: Carlon is a normal child, but later grows into an evil general who calls himself Carloid, then he reformed after Radigon strips his powers and back to normal and quits on sided on being evil in the end he was been appear as a Priest while he was praying for all his sins, and met the rangers sincerely. Later on in the series, Carloid was forced to work for Radigon on his terms, or else he'd be destroyed. Soon, Carloid was split into two as Carlton became his own free self. Based on Toran/Toranza. *Wilana/Zaphara: Based on Maria. *Greygor: Based on Grey. *Empress Kazara: Based on Empress Juuza. *Skyranons: Based on Grinam Soldiers. *Evil Flight Squad Rangers Arsenal *Flight Squad Morphers *Bird Blasters *Talon Swords *Bird Bombers *Bird Smasher *Bird Gauntlet Vehicles *Flight Squad Striker/Flight Squad Bazooka: Red Ranger's power car, transforms into Fire Bazooka. Its maximum speed is 500 kilometers per hour. *Flight Squad Wheeler: Yellow and White's four-wheeled drive. Its maximum speed is 400 kilometers per hour. *Bird Runners: Black and Blue's motorcycles. Its maximum speed is 360 kilometers per hour. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Roll Call Team-Morph: "Birds of power!! Take Flight!" *Justin: "Red Hawk Ranger!" *Zane: "Black Condor Ranger!" *Bobby: "Yellow Owl Ranger!" *Kristen: "White Swan Ranger!" *Tina: "Blue Swallow Ranger!” *David: "Green Eagle Ranger!" *Aidan: "Platinum Phoenix Ranger!" All: Flight to the skies! Power Rangers Flight Squad! Zords *Icarus Zords **Flight Squad Hawk **Flight Squad Condor **Flight Squad Owl **Flight Squad Swan **Flight Squad Swallow **Flight Squad Eagle *Icarus Megazord *Great Icarus Megazord *Tetra Bazooka/Tetrazord *Phoenix Zord/Phoenix Megazord See Also Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter